


Yeti's Don't Appreciate Literature

by DregranEntropy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DregranEntropy/pseuds/DregranEntropy
Summary: It's amazing what happens in your local library.





	Yeti's Don't Appreciate Literature

Cipher was reading a book about sphincters in human and non-human bodies. He was on the upper floor of a quiet second hand bookstore. He was not sure if the owner was a mage or not, in fact Cipher had not noticed him on the way in at all. His hair pushed back and his eyes focused, flying through the book with speed. Cipher found knowledge interesting, and the Cipher that was present now was different enough not to be Cipher.

Finishing the read, Cipher felt the need to walk downstairs. There was no one else here, something Cipher had in fact noticed. The bookstore was tucked away on the main street, contrasting the lively outside with the faint smell of mold and quietness. Cipher reveled in the quietness, finding it odd and somehow calming in his current state of mind. He made his way down the stairs and across the ground level, placing the book back where he found it. Cipher pulled the next book out in a flashy manner, glancing at the title: _The Big Bang Theory_.

Then, a yeti.

Cipher felt a shove from his left side. No, it was more of a punch. Before the punch had followed through, before Cipher flew into the opposing wall, the Italian turned his head. Surprise slowly covered his face, slow in the relative situation, as Cipher comprehended what happened: He had been punched by a yeti.

The patchwork mage crashed into the opposing wall with a thud, the room shaking. Cipher pulled himself from the wall, his right arm twisting and clicking back in place. Slightly annoyed, Cipher looked at the vast white creature with tenacious eyes. He hunched, almost in a battle stance. He didn't wonder what it was doing here, he didn't fear for his life when it charged, he just observed. He hadn't been punched by a yeti before.

The yeti's shoulder slammed into Cipher's chest, cracking a few ribs, making Cipher cough up blood. When the yeti pulled back Cipher landed, his chest popping outwards and his wound completely healing. The yeti threw another punch, shouting, clearly very angry at something. Cipher watched the creature, noting its muscle movements. He didn't look at the fist, even after it slammed into the left side of his head. Cipher flew across the room, somehow avoiding the crammed shelves. He landed before smashing through the front window, scraping his knees and palms raw against the ragged carpet.

Cipher healed his wounds again, then ran at the yeti oncoming yeti. He jumped, timing it so he hurtled over the yeti. He twisted in the air and kicked the yeti in the head, making it crash into a shelf. Cipher landed and picked up a book: _Facts and Myths of the Flesh-Eating Koala, Also Known As the Drop Bear_. He began to turn the pages of the book, clearly more interested in knowledge than the current situation. The book was turning out to be quite the read, but the yeti didn't care. Yetis don't appreciate literature. Not this yeti anyway.

The yeti broke Cipher's focus, and the book too, with a bear hug tackle. It pinned Cipher to a nearby shelf with one hand and gave a flurry of punches with the other, eventually punching the mage through the shelf and into the next, losing its grip. The yeti didn't let up, shoving the shelf aside with the same massive hand that soon grabbed Cipher around the throat.

With a roar of rage, the yeti crushed Cipher's throat and broke his neck, causing him to drop the book: _Evolution of Pizza_. The yeti tossed the limp mage aside, its insatiable rage tearing through another shelf. Roaring filled the bookstore, with the Echo Stone cleric only sighing. Sigils on the window prevented mortals from hearing or seeing anything inside, and sigils on the door deterred them from entering. It was a good setup, but not designed to be yeti proof.

The yeti roared a mighty roar, throwing things around. A book hit Cipher in the head, though he didn't notice. His head sore, actually. He rubbed his temples. What was he doing? There were books everywhere.... Was he reading? What was he reading? A book called _The Life and Lies of JFK: Inside the Head of Most Influential Mage_ was in front him. Why was he reading that? What was that shouting noise? Why was he rubbing his head?

Cipher looked up and saw a yeti. A yeti. A yeti.... reading? No the yeti wasn't reading; it was breaking things. Cipher tilted his head sideways... What was it like to punch a yeti? The Italian giant lunged at the yeti, pulling his right arm back. The yeti seemed to notice, that or something else that lined up its face with Cipher's fist. The punch connected, the sturdiness of the beast and Cipher's poor structure snapping his wrist. But the yeti felt the punch, staggering back a few booming steps.

Before the yeti could let out a roar, Cipher shoved his other arm down its throat, grabbing something and yanking out the yeti's tongue. Cipher looked at the tongue with disappointment, like he was expecting different coloured blood or something other than a tongue. The yeti gurgled in pain but managed to slam a fist into Cipher, sending him crashing into the front desk, a stray book or two thumping the glass pane looking at the street.

Cipher healed his broken bones, just barely, and lunged again. He shoved the yeti's tongue back in its mouth, unsure what his real goal was. Did he want to kill the yeti? The yeti did punch him, so it made sense. He had not eaten yeti before. When was the last time he ate? Cipher's pondering was interrupted when the yeti bit down, teeth plowing through his bicep and humorous with ease.

Cipher pulled his arm out, blood spraying the underappreciated literature. With his other hand, Cipher punched the yeti in the stomach multiple times, quite angered at losing his arm. The yeti eventually coughed up the arm, not given the chance to swallow it. Cipher kept punching until the yeti's fists stopped punching back. He picked up his arm and reattached it, then sat down next to the body of the yeti and prepared to enjoy a fresh meal.

**Author's Note:**

> RP character story from writing prompt


End file.
